gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations takes place in 1987, 1 year after the events of Vice City. It retains the original GTAVC/GTAVCS map, now in full HD, as well as additional sectors intergrated into it, unique to the HD era. It ultilizes the graphical engine of Grand Theft Auto V from the HD era, but follows on from the storyline of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in the 3D era. Gameplay In a similar manner to Grand Theft Auto V, players can switch between three main characters at any time during free roam, and various missions. However, the three characters do not work together like Michael, Franklin and Trevor do in Grand Theft Auto V. Instead, they each have their own separate stories and goals, that intervine (and even clash) with each other at certain points, like Niko, Johnny and Luis in GTAIV and it's DLC episodes. The three characters are Ron A.Muck, Mario Tognetti, and Pepe Famosa. Ron and Mario are both members, and enforcers, of their gangs, the Vance crime family and Vercetti gang respectfully, that are engaged in an intense rivalry with each other, that the main characters get involved with. Pepe however, is a member of the Cuban gang that, due to their allignment with both the Vance crime family and the Vercetti gang, find themselves torn and conflicted from within, this continues for a while, until Pepe is faced with an ultimatum. Background Story A year after the shootout at the Vercetti Estate, that led to the deaths of Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, Tommy Vercetti had risen to Vice City's most powerful warlord, and his Vercetti gang had become more influencial than even Diaz'. However, even though he was a sociopath, Tommy was no fool, as a realist Tommy knew that if he was able to wipe out Diaz, and his old boss Sonny, then it was only a matter of time before some gifted young punk would come to Vice City and do the same to him. For this reason, he decided to expand his interests, and lobby the activity of other gangs he was on friendly terms with, the Cubans and the Bikers, to further minimalize any rivalries or enemies he had, or would have, that would make it harder for any individual to rise up against him. After a meeting at his mansion with his allies, the gang leaders Umberto Robina of the Cubans, and Big Mitch Baker of the Bikers, the three agree to protect each others' interests, and to become a syndicate. This way, they could act as one, and cover more ground, make more profit, become more powerful than any of them could alone, while still having a friendly 'understanding' with each others' turf', effectively making the city theirs. Umberto Robina's Cubans would take most the Mainland, Big Mitch Baker and the Bikers reclaimed territories that they had lost in Vice Beach, and Tommy and his Vercetti family would oversee territories of both, as well as the Prawn and Starfish islands. Through this, Vercetti could help the Cubans and Bikers confront and completely wipe out their own enemies, the Haitians on the Mainland and the Sharks (while primarily on Prawn Island, where looking to venture back into Vice Beach) while they in return provide the Vercetti with more eyes amongst the city. However there was one thing Tommy Vercetti had not planned for, Lance Vance's presumed deceased brother. Victor Vance, coming back from the dead. In-game Story - Ron A.Muck, Victor Vance's return, and the Dominican Cartel Victor Vance was believed to have been killed alongside Harry Nicotera and Lee Fanello in the shootout following the drug deal between the Vance crime family (Victor and Lance) and the Forelli family representatives in Vice City (Tommy, Harry and Lee) that Ricardo Diaz' gang had sabotaged. It turns out that Victor had survived, but barely. During 1986 (the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), Victor was in a coma, lying in a critical state through his brother Lance's 'revenge' on Diaz for him, only awakening after his brother had betrayed but unfortunately was killed by his then-crime partner Tommy Vercetti. The Vice City that Victor had woken up to in 1987, was a very different one to one he revisited in 1986, yet alone the one he was used to 1984. His empire had seemely dissolved, his assets seized, and reputation and influence diminished. But the worst part was that Victor could not track down his brother Lance. Ron A.Muck, had previous assisted Victor and Lance Vance, back when they were operating as the Vance crime family in 1984, helping them with a number of robbery, smuggling and drug trafficking enterprises, as well as defending the empire from rival attacks. But since the previous dissolving of the empire, Ron stuck around Vice City (an ever growing city in terms of economic oportunities), doing a number of jobs such as working as a private mercenary for the social elite, and bodyguard for venues and events. Until one day, he gets a call from an old friend. Recruiting his former ally, Ron aids Victor in snooping around the city, asking around on the streets, and doing errands, to find out just what happened between 1986-1987, where they discover that the head of Vice City's criminal syndicate, Tommy Vercetti, had killed Lance Vance. As annoying as Victor found his brother, and even though he himself had gotten angry with Lance numerous times, he would never intentionally let his brother come to any harm. Victor swore he would extract vengence on Tommy Vercetti and his Vercetti gang, for what happened to his brother. With the help of his former associates, Bishop and Lee Vitout, as well as his other brother Pete Vance (who had since gotten well, and flew over to Vice City on Victor's request upon hearing about the death of Lance) and an immigration of numbers from the Dominican Republic, Ron and the others help Victor begin his plans to rebuild his operations, and rise back up. Before he was in it for the money, but now, the money is not important. Victor wants Tommy's blood, and with Pete's assistance, and Ron as their top enforcer, they will achieve that. If Tommy Vercetti can upgrade his gang into a syndicate, Ron will help Victor and Pete upgrade their gang into a cartel. While the Bikers within the syndicate would be a problem, Victor took them on once before, and this time he has more help, more numbers, more motivation, and more experience. The Cubans, however, are a fraction that would be unpredictable, as their alliegences are with both Vercetti and Victor. Unfortunately for Tommy though, After losing Louise Cassidy-Williams to the Mendez Cartel, and his brother Lance to the Vercetti family, Victor vows to take his empire very seriously from now on, and this time has a full fledged, competent and trusted team by his side. A team that, due to their inactivity between 1984-1987, Tommy was not aware of. That, would be the newly reformated Dominican Cartel's advantage. In-game Story - Mario Tognetti and Pepe Famosa join the warfare. After they begin their sly attacks, ambushes and robberies, the Vercetti Gang believed it was just the Haitians and Sharks, and initially thought little of it. However, as Tommy grows increasingly paranoid of these attacks, and especially as he was determined to know exactly all that was going on in his city, he sends his top and most useful and trustworthy enforcer, Mario Tognetti, personally to find out exactly who was behind it. After helping out the Cubans and Bikers with their own personal isses, doing a couple of errands for Vercetti gang associates, as well as minding the back of his close friend Pepe Famosa of the Cubans and incompetant Vercetti bodyguard Mike, Mario spies on a lead he is directed to, and informs Tommy about the rising of a 'Domican Cartel'. For a while, the Vercetti gang take advantage of the fact that Ron, Victor, Pete and the rest of the Domican Cartel do not know the Vercetti gang know of them. However, after one of the cartel's goons leaks out the name 'Victor Vance' during an ambush, Mario and Tommy puts two and two together, and finally realizes what the cartel's true motivation is towards their hatred of the Vercetti gang, revenge for the death of Lance. It's with this, that the Vercetti Gang and Dominican Cartel engage in a gruesome and intense gang war, arms with top weaponry, and assets coming out of their ears, the clash was far more ferocious than anything the Bikers had with the Sharks, or the Cubans had with the Haitians. It turned the whole city into a warzone. This was bad news for the Cubans, and their leader Umberto Robina, for they were indebted to and friendly with Victor before they became allies with Tommy. With both gangs pulling them two ways, the Cubans often found themselves working against the syndicate they had united with. This way of life finally gets under Pepe's skin. Previous a humble and loyal member of the Cuban gang, under Umberto Robina, Pepe was thrilled and happy of nothing more than to be able to immigrate to America, and took the most of the opportnity of an American Dream with a smile on his face. However, as his comrades and amigos around him start to choose their alliegences, and turn on each other, Pepe's brotherhood starts to self destruct from within. Pepe's way of life, and his opportunities in America are being torn by the gang warfare, of the result of Tommy and Victor's fued, and Pepe has had enough. He vowed to end this war, even if it meant wiping out both the Vercettis and the Dominicans. Main characters '''Ron A.Muck: '''One of the 3 main protagonists. Former associate of Victor Vance from 1984. Ron gets a call from Victor 3 years later, asking for his assistance once again, in order to take down his brother's killer, and to help him build a cartel. Ron, growing tiresome of his other ventures, agrees, and is back in action in Vice City's criminal underworld. As a protagonist, he is playable in all of his missions, as well as in free roam. '''Mario Togetti: '''One of the 3 main protagonists. Mario is a member of Tommy Vercetti's crime mob, and friends of fellow Vercetti associate Mike, and Cuban member Pepe Famosa (another protagonist). Very competent, and one of the few members that Tommy can actually rely on with heavyweight operations. Initially starts off as nothing more than a basic grunt or goon, Mario eventually proves his skills, and rises up the hierarchy and ladder to becoming practically Tommy's second in command. As a protagonist, he is playable in all of his missions, as well as in free roam. '''Pepe Famosa: '''One of the 3 main protagonists, and friend of Mario Togetti (another protagonist). Although he is involved in a life of crime, that is circumstantial at best, and Pepe is a noble thief, that kills only when there is no way out, and deep down wishes he were living an honest life. Pepe is an immigrant from Cuba, and thus part of the Cuban street gang, under a syndicate with the Vercettis and the Bikers. However, due to the Cuba's favours to Victor and his Dominican Cartel, sworn enemies of the Vercettis, the Cubans become conflicted and torn from within, forcing Pepe to take more and more criminal jobs under orders he does not wish to follow. Pepe decides one day, that the only way for this life to end, is for the Dominicans and the Vercettis of Vice City to wipe each other out, thus ending their gang war, and thus ending the Cuban's civil conflict. Category:GTA Games